


Green and Yellow Go Well Together

by Rinbin



Series: Yer a Wizard...and a Phantom Thief [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Good Slytherins, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, akiryu 4 life, but here they're just bffs, in any au, let's be real i wanna make em date, rebellious hufflepuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinbin/pseuds/Rinbin
Summary: Badgers sometimes eat snakes. But sometimes, sometimes they make snakes their best friend.And sometimes snakes like it.





	Green and Yellow Go Well Together

**Author's Note:**

> This one's prompt: 
> 
> Akira and Ryuji hanging out and baffling everyone with their camraderie.
> 
> Thanks to yizukikhons on tumblr for all of these btw!!!!!

Everyone knew the biggest difference between a Slytherin and a Hufflepuff was the center of loyalty. Slytherin’s had a loyalty to self: self-preservation, personal power, and self-awareness. Hufflepuffs had a loyalty to others: selfless to a fault, kind, forgiving. Gryffindors and Slytherins hated each other the most, but it was Slytherins and Hufflepuffs that held such a personal, quiet distaste for each other, their primary ambitions so opposite. So when Akira–Prefect Slytherin–and Ryuji–rebellious Hufflepuff–form a tight friendship, no one understands what it means. They stare when the two walk down the hallways together, Ryuji’s arm slung around Akira’s shoulders. They whisper when Ryuji’s loud voice fills the library, Akira’s soft “shh” in reply. They give each other looks when Ryuji plops down at the Slytherin table or when Akira slides onto the Hufflepuff bench. It feels like betrayal. But somehow…somehow it looks easy.

 

When Ryuji retreats to the Hufflepuff common room, apple in his mouth, manga between his hands, sometimes his fellow Huffles corner him before he can get to his room.

“He’s only using you, you know,” they say. Ryuji frowns.  
  
“He ain’t, though,” is always his answer as he tries to shove by them.  
  
“Keep your wits about you! He’ll stab you in the back the first chance he gets!”  
  
“He wouldn’t. I trust him more than I trust halfa you guys!” Ryuji’s tone always so firm, confident, sure of itself. The Hufflepuffs give up, usually, aware that Ryuji is stubborn as hell and wouldn’t agree with them no matter how hard they tried.

 

And when Akira gets to his common room, pulling at the gloves he always wears, the Slytherins descend like animals on prey.

“He’s making you soft!” they scold.   
  
“Nothing wrong with that,” Akira usually quips.  
  
“It’s manipulation! He’ll do some thing that will make you feel like you owe him!”  
  
“Oh no! Whatever can I do?!” Akira’s eyes dark with sarcasm and irritation. They part easily as he walks through, all too afraid to continue challenging him.

 

If anyone bothered to ask the two how, when, and why, they’d learn the truth. Ryuji would shrug, scratching at the back of his head.  
  
“He-he reminds me that it’s okay to think about myself sometimes, ya know? I don’t realize when I’m wearin’ myself thin tryin’ to help everyone out. He does, though, and he’s helping me learn how to tell people ‘no’ if I can’t do it. I’m not becoming selfish or anythin’! Nah, nothing like that. Just…ya know. Takin’ care of me like I try to take care of my friends.”  
  
Akira would chuckle lightly and take off his glasses, wiping at the lens with the sleeve of his robe.  
  
“I can get…carried away, sometimes, when it comes to competition. I know what my strengths are and I’m not afraid to use them, but Ryuji reminds me that my weaknesses can come in handy too. I don’t feel ashamed of the ways I’m not powerful with I’m with him. He’s actually helping me feel more powerful by showing me how to be vulnerable. It’s a balance you don’t often find in Slytherins; it's why I'm top of my class.”

Then they’d both grin wildly and say something along the lines of, “But y’know, he’s still a selfish dick.” and “Of course, he’s still an overeager dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd be willing to make these longer/extend them into another part if there's interest but for now these were on the shorter side for tumblr :)


End file.
